Entities such as business enterprises, referred to as contractors, often contract with other entities such as other business enterprises, referred to as customers (or clients), to perform one or more projects for the customers. For example, a contractor may contract with a customer to perform one or more services projects for the customer. As a particular example, a contractor may contract with a customer to provide services relating to one or more software applications. The services contemplated by the contract may include, as examples, development services, enhancement services, maintenance services, or any other suitable services. For example, in the software development field, a development project may refer to a collection of work tasks, with each task having a specific start date and end date and a specific software product (e.g., one or more applications) to be delivered. Pricing these services or other projects can be challenging from the perspective of both the contractor and the customer.